Conventional brain interfaces involve electrical stimulation and/or recording from neural ensembles through an electrode lead system implanted in a targeted region of the brain. While conventional electrical stimulation therapy is generally safe and effective for reducing cardinal symptoms of approved diseases, it often has significant behavioral and cognitive side effects and limits on performance. Additionally, the therapeutic effect is highly a function of electrode site position with respect to the targeted volume of tissue and, more specifically, a function, of the influence of the delivered charge on the particular neuronal structures proximate to the charge. Neural recording applications, such as cortical neuroprostheses, often involve recording from large-scale neural ensembles in sophisticated brain structures, which have 3-dimensional anatomical shapes. With conventional electrode lead systems there are limitations on complete and precise sampling and stimulation of the desirable neural structure since electrode sites are generally positioned in a 2-dimensional fashion. Additionally, conventional three-dimensional electrode lead systems are limited by their complexity and low fabrication yield. Thus, there is a need for an improved electrode lead systems to provide fine electrode positioning, selectivity, precise stimulation patterning, and precise electrode lead location. This invention provides such an improved and useful system of electrode leads and a method of making this improved system.